DreamsFun? Or Will They Change Your Life
by RoyalBlueCherryDust
Summary: One Halloween in the near future, three girls will meet... There will be new beginnings and they will leave their past behind...how would you react if you were "THE CHOSEN ONES"...?


Disclaimer: I do not own Rayearth or the Magic Knight Rayearth story, it's CLAMP's and I do not own the characters. Good, now you know so don't sue,thanx ^-^ ------------Summary--------------------------------------------------------- - One Halloween in the near future, three girls will meet... There will be new beginnings and they will leave their past behind...how would you react if you were "THE CHOSEN ONES"...? ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --  
  
  
  
----One Halloween night 3,000 years from now----  
  
Umi: Ok This is the last house, then we can go back to my house!  
  
Hikaru: Yay! Candy!  
  
Fuu: Candy isn't good for you, you know....  
  
Umi: Shut up and ring the doorbell, it's your turn...  
  
Fuu: Ok, ok hold on, hold your candy bags...  
  
Umi: [Rolls eyes]  
  
Hikaru: Come on Fuu what are you waiting for?  
  
Fuu: [Whispers to Hikaru] I'm checking Umi's nerves.... I wanna see if she has an unhealthy level of rage...  
  
Umi: I heard that! How dare you! *Leans forward and rings the doorbell*  
  
Hikaru: [Smiles]  
  
Fuu: What's wrong Hikaru?  
  
Hikaru: I'm just happy =)  
  
Fuu: Ooh...[Confused]  
  
Umi: Lets scare the people, lets tell them that we're aliens and that we dressed up like people!  
  
Hikaru: What?  
  
Fuu: She finally lost it... I told you!.... all in time..  
  
Hikaru: Shut up I didn't hear her because of the dogs barking, what Umi?  
  
Umi: We can pretend to be real aliens dressed as humans! Follow what I do!  
  
Hikaru: [Excited] YAY! Ok!  
  
-The door opens-  
  
Umi: [Runs up to the guy and kisses him on the cheek and then drops to the floor bowing]  
  
Hikaru: [Takes the guy by the hand and knocks him on the ground then steals his candy and runs away laughing]  
  
Fuu: [Watches them with disgust and confusion] I'm sorry sir [She helps him back up] Are you alright?  
  
The Guy: Uh...did the insane asylum escape?  
  
Fuu: I don't know sir.  
  
The Guy: I'm sorry I have no more candy left.  
  
Fuu: Don't worry about it..I'm fine.  
  
Umi: [Gets up startling the guy] Hi!  
  
The Guy: AH! Get away from me!!!!  
  
Umi: [Holds up hands] Me come -PEACE-  
  
Hikaru: [Just finished all his candy comes back with the bowl and puts it on the guy's head and kisses him on the cheek and bows and jumps on Fuu]  
  
Umi: You and Me Happy?  
  
The Guy: Uh..young lady?  
  
Fuu: [Watches her helpless friends until she can't take it anymore] Sir..we're aliens and we come from the next galaxy which will remain annonymous, we just dressed up as humans...I appologize I felt I had to tell you for your saneness' sake.  
  
The Guy: AW!! [Runs in the house crying]  
  
Umi: Oh my gosh Fuu! You idiot you messed it up!  
  
Fuu: No I didn't, I played along  
  
Umi: Grrrrr  
  
Hikaru: That was fun!  
  
Fuu: Lets go, ok?  
  
Umi: Fine...let's go to my house I'm so tierd of walking  
  
Fuu: I know me too, I wish I could fly  
  
Hikaru: Be careful what you wish for Fuu, you never know, it could come true ^_-  
  
Fuu: You believe in that stuff?  
  
Hikaru: Yupp...I wanna go to one more house please! Please?  
  
Umi: Ok but it's the last one cuz it's getting late.  
  
Hikaru: Alright, let's go!  
  
Fuu: You two go...I'm staying here...I need to sit down.  
  
Hikaru: Party Pooper..  
  
Umi: Oh yeah... you can say that again..  
  
Hikaru: Party Pooper, Party Pooper, Party Pooper!  
  
Umi: HAhahaHahA!  
  
Hikaru: [Rings doorbell]  
  
-The door opens-  
  
The Lady: Hi girls, I'm sorry we have no candy left =(  
  
Hikaru: Ahhhhh alright....  
  
Umi: Ok, bye  
  
The Lady: I'm really sorry girls..  
  
Hikaru and Umi: It's alright [They start walking toward Fuu]  
  
The Lady: [Screams after them] Wait sorry girls I have 2 bags left!  
  
Hikaru and Umi: [Look at eachother in amazment] Wow, thanks! [They turn around and head back to Fuu with their candy in hand, smiling]  
  
Fuu: Alright, now we can go?  
  
Umi: [Nod]  
  
Hikaru: [Nod]  
  
Fuu: Ok, lets go [She turns around and heads up the street toward Umi's house]  
  
Hikaru and Umi: [Following Fuu turn around] ***FLASH*** (Run toward Fuu)  
  
Hikaru: Oh my gosh, did you see that?  
  
Umi: Yes, you saw it too?  
  
Hikaru: That flash?  
  
Umi: Yeah, it was blueish color and it was like a lightning bolt but it wasn't....what was it?!  
  
Hikaru: I don't know! It was in front of that house who just happened to have 2 candy bags out of nowhere after they didn't have any?  
  
Umi: There's something fishy going on here...  
  
Hikaru: Umi, I'm scared  
  
Umi: Me too! I live by that house though!  
  
Fuu: Will you two stop straggling behind?!  
  
Umi: Should we ask her if she saw it too?  
  
Hikaru: [Nod] FUU!  
  
Fuu: What  
  
Hikaru and Umi: [Studdering trying to explain the ordeal] Um..did you see anything by that house?  
  
Fuu: [With a perplexed look on her face plainly stating her opinion that her two friends have deffinatly lost it] Like....what?  
  
Umi: Like anything peculiar...  
  
Fuu: No, why?  
  
Hikaru: Uh....no reason....  
  
Fuu: Uh...ok....come on we're almost there, I have to go to the lavatory.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------  
-Later that Night-  
  
Ryuuzaki Residence  
  
Umi: Oh I'm so tierd! This Halloween was one of the best yet! Look at all my candy! Mom..? Mom...? MOM! Are you listening?! Grr fine be like that...  
  
Umi got ready for bed and tucked herself in bed awaiting a bright new day to welcome her....but something peculiar occurred...as she closed her eyes she saw black and in that black nothingness she saw the tiniest stars who began to move toward her, almost as though she was moving through them...it was as though she was moving through space....farther and farther and farther....until...she stopped...she just saw black, plain black... then in that blackness a deep blue circle appeared, she stared at it, then it began moving closer and closer and closer until she saw herself acctually go through the cirlce.. she wanted to wake up but she couldn't she was concious...she knew this was a dream..she looked around herself and all she saw was herself moving through a blue nothingness until she fell to the bottom which she was standing on a blue cirlce surronded by black. In front of her there was this object, she couldn't make out what it was, then it suddenly started talking to her, she got startled.....  
  
Object in the Shadows: You are the chosen one, Umi, you are Elegance of Water, you are the Goddess of water, you rule and control water...your magic is of water...you are the Blue Knight of the Magic Knights..  
  
Umi: Get away from me you evil thing!  
  
Object in the Shadows: Don't worry Umi, I'm not evil..I'm good....  
  
Umi: You better be good or else you will be defeated..  
  
Object in the Shadows: Don't worry...I'm not evil, I know how you hate evil... that is why you will be fighting it....I know you can win...you are the one of the chosens...you will find out for your next birthday.  
  
Umi: Me? No, no, I don't believe it... let me wake up, I can't....this is a dream go away!  
  
Object in the Shadows: Umi, this is real..next I'm going to Hikaru and Fuu....Bye....  
  
Umi: [Jolted up] Oh my gosh....no it's not real, it can't be....maybe Fuu is right, I finally lost it...?  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------  
-The next night-  
  
Shindou Residence  
  
Hikaru: [Talking to her dog, Hikari] Wow...I don't feel so well...maybe I shouldn't have eaten all that candy last night....what do you think Hikari?  
  
Hikari: Woof! Woof, woof ...woof!  
  
Hikaru: I thought so...=(  
  
Hikari: Woof....  
  
Hikaru: Yeah maybe if I get some sleep I'll feel better!  
  
Hikaru hopped into bed and peacefully laid down to rest hoping that she would feel better in the morning...In the middle of the night (in her dreams) she saw herself in her room....but there was this girl there too...  
  
Girl: Hi  
  
Hikaru: Who are you? And...what are you doing in my room? Hikari!!!!! (Hikari never came)  
  
Girl: Your dog isn't here Hikaru, only I am...  
  
Hikaru: What did you do with my dog you dog heinti!  
  
Girl: Nothing....what did YOU do with your dog?  
  
Hikaru: Stop playing games with me..BAKA  
  
Girl: Me? Oh no,no, no...little girl [She moved closer to Hikaru almost into her face] YOU better watch yourself if you don't want to get hurt... alright?  
  
Hikaru: Well why are you in my room, what do you want with me?! How would you like it if I appeared in your room? Huh?  
  
Girl: Don't get smart [She backed away so she could look at Hikaru's total self] Wow..they picked a munchkin for this job...they need to choose more carefully....  
  
Hikaru: Excuse me!?  
  
Girl: Alright....here goes [She cracked her nuckles] Shut up until I'm done explaining, ok?  
  
Hikaru: [Confused] Am I dead?  
  
Girl: SHUT UP! Sorry....uh....no....  
  
Hikaru: [Blush, puts her head down] Sorry...  
  
Girl: Ok...You ARE the Black Maji...You are one of the chosen ones...you are the Magic Knight's Leader  
  
Hikaru: Me? A Leader!?!  
  
Girl: Exactly what I was thinking...well I don't pick the people I just deliver the news.  
  
Hikaru: Me...a..a...leader.....  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------  
  
-The next day-  
  
[Ring.....ring.....ring]  
  
Hikaru: Hello?  
  
Umi: Hi!  
  
Hikaru: Hi Umi what's up!?  
  
Umi: Um...I dunno, how about you?  
  
Hikaru: Um I dunno but can I tell you something freaky..please if I tell you, you have to promise me not to tell anyone...  
  
Umi: Ok I promise....wait is it something bad?  
  
Hikaru: I dunno...Umi I wish I knew but I had a dream and --  
  
Umi: Wait you had a freaky dream too?!  
  
Hikaru: ..What do you mean by 'too'?  
  
Umi: Um....you have to promise not to tell anyone this either,ok? And don't think I'm wierd! I'm serious about this!  
  
Hikaru: Ok..what is it Umi?  
  
Umi: I saw something in the shadows....it talked to me...it said on my birthday I would see something and that I was a chosen one and--  
  
Hikaru: Oh my gosh Umi I'm scared!!!!  
  
Umi: ....Why are YOU scared?  
  
Hikaru: Because...in my dream...this mean girl was making fun of me until she told me I was a Black Maji..the leader of the Magic Knights....  
  
Umi: [Mouth Drops] (Silence)  
  
Hikaru: Umi?  
  
Umi: (Silence)  
  
Hikaru: Umi?  
  
Umi: (Silence)  
  
Hikaru: UMI!!!!!  
  
Umi: [Snaps out of it] Huh? Oh sorry....s....so...it's true...  
  
Hikaru: [Puzzled] What's true?  
  
Umi: The thing that talked to me told me he would go to you and Fuu next....and ....and...I thought it was just a silly dream, I didn't think it would just happen.....  
  
Hikaru: So...this could acctually be true?  
  
Umi: I guess..  
  
Hikaru: ME....a...A BLACK MAJI...  
  
Umi: What is that?  
  
Hikaru:....hmmm I dunno...  
  
Umi: It told me I was Elegance Of Water...a Blue Knight who rules over all water..what do you do?  
  
Hikaru: Hm....I dunno....I think I'm a leader  
  
Umi: Wow...that must be cool....but what is all this for?  
  
Hikaru: Hm....I dunno...did you talk to Fuu yet?  
  
Umi: Nope, did you?  
  
Hikaru: No....why do you think I'm asking you?!  
  
Umi: Sorry....I'm not thinking straight...call her  
  
Hikaru: Why me, she's gonna think I'm crazy! You do it!  
  
Umi: Uh....HELLO! She thinks I escaped from some metal asylum! I'm not gonna tell her things started talking to me in my dreams telling me I can control water!  
  
Hikaru: Yeah....maybe you have a point there....  
  
Umi: I know I have a point there!....here....I mean here.....oh stop confusing me!  
  
Hikaru: Sorry....  
  
Umi: No I'm sorry....its me because I'm just so stressed out from all this stuff...first the flash now this....like I told you before, there's something fishy going on around here....and I'm gonna find out what it is! ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------- -Umi's birthday-  
  
Hikaru: Umi....today is the day...  
  
Umi: Don't remind me...  
  
Hikaru: Well don't worry, my birthday is in two days so whatever happens to you will happen to me too ^_^  
  
Umi: [Glares at her] Uh...thanks  
  
Fuu: Hiya ladies, Umi happy birthday!  
  
Umi: [Barely Smiles] Hehe....uh..thanks Fuu  
  
Hikaru: [Whispers to Umi] I'm gonna ask her very discreatly..  
  
Umi: Good luck....  
  
Hikaru: [Sarcasticly] Pray for me!  
  
Umi: [Get's the joke] Haha..yeah..I will...  
  
Fuu: What is with the two of you--  
  
Hikaru: [Takes Fuu by the arm and walks her away]  
  
Fuu: [Trys to get Hikaru to let go of her] What are you doing?!  
  
Hikaru: Not to worry....I just want to ask you a simple little question deary [Trying to mimick Fuu the best she possibly can]  
  
Fuu: [Not the least bit amuzed] What do you want Hikaru?  
  
Hikaru: [Still trying her hardest to mimic Fuu] Deary [Sits Fuu down] Lately have you been experimenting any odd dreams perhaps?  
  
Fuu: [Confused] Excuse me?  
  
Hikaru: HAHA I'm more sophisticated than you, you can't even understand me Nah neh nah neh he! [Sticks out tounge]  
  
Fuu: [Disgusted] Um..no, its just that I did not understand one word of your pig latin  
  
Hikaru: [Confused] Huh...?  
  
Fuu: [Rolls Eyes] Your words don't make sence..  
  
Hikaru: Oh! Ok well....I asked if you had any dreams lately...  
  
Fuu: Oh no, no dear I don't dream...dreams are for children...  
  
Hikaru: [Raged in anger] I love dreams!!!!  
  
Fuu: [Yawns with the least bit of interest in her face] If that's all, I'm going to go use the Lavatory  
  
Hikaru: Do you have bladder problems?  
  
Fuu: Why Hikaru! No I certainly do not!  
  
Hikaru: Are you madly in love with the smell of Umi's toliet?  
  
Fuu: [Appaled] UGH! [Walks away]  
  
Hikaru: I sure showed her! [Big smile on face]  
  
Umi: What happened?  
  
Hikaru: She admits it....she loves the smell of your toliet  
  
Umi: WHAT?!  
  
Hikaru: Yupperuniez  
  
Umi: ?  
  
Hikaru: Well she's always using your 'lavatory' for some odd reason  
  
Umi: Ew...she probably is obsessed with my bathroom....  
  
Fuu: [Comes out from behind them] Aha! I knew you two where talking about me behind my back  
  
Umi: No...I was talking about how I like to eat food in my bathroom...I'm totally obsessed with it [Smiles and glances over to Hikaru]  
  
Hikaru: [Catches the 'drift'] Yes..the toliet seat makes a good table =)  
  
Fuu: Uh....Yeah.....that's......interesting to hear....  
  
Hikaru: Nah it sucks when your hot dog falls down the toliet  
  
Fuu: I thought the seat was closed....?  
  
Hikaru: Well....you gotta drink too ya know...  
  
Umi: [Nudges her so shut up because she is taking it too far] She is kidding, you know that Fuu don't you?  
  
Fuu: I honestly hope she is..  
  
Hikaru: [With the biggest smile on her face] I am =)  
  
Fuu: Good...  
  
Umi: Well then what do you two want to do next?  
  
Hikaru: Ummm.....I dunno...it doesn't matter  
  
Fuu: [Suddenly remembers] Oh darn I just remembered! I have to study..one minute...  
  
Hikaru: Oh! She 'remembered' to 'go' to the 'bathroom'  
  
Umi: HAHAHAHA Hikaru that's a good one!!!  
  
Hikaru: Yeah isn't it  
  
Fuu: [Overhears and turns around] No it is not! I do not appreciate the way you two are treating me! As a matter of fact I'm leaving right now!  
  
Umi: Ok..  
  
Fuu: [Appaled by the reaction of her friend] Well I will  
  
Umi: Well...the door is behind me..where are you going?  
  
Hikaru: [To Umi] To the bathroom...[Smile]  
  
Umi: HAHA yeah probably  
  
Fuu: No, I am leaving, GOOD-BYE UMI! [Walks toward the door and sneers at Hikaru]  
  
Hikaru: [Trys to mimick Fuu and heads to the door] Well....I never!  
  
Umi: [Falls on the ground laughing] [Suddenly gets up] You know....maybe we are a little too mean on her...  
  
Hikaru: Nah...we're only joking around....  
  
Umi: Yeah but....I don't think she knows that....I don't think she can take a joke very well....I mean how do you like it when the people at your school make fun of you?  
  
Hikaru: [Tears] I don't like it very much...I hate them, they're so mean..  
  
Umi: [Tears] I'm crying on my birthday!  
  
Hikaru: Umi....don't people make fun of you at your school?  
  
Umi: They used to...  
  
Hikaru: How did you stop them?  
  
Umi: I transferred and I changed....it was all in time...maybe someday they will stop Hikaru...just remember, everything is all in time...  
  
Hikaru: I don't like time sometimes..  
  
Umi: [Gets distracted] Yeah......  
  
Hikaru: [Turns to face her] Wha? [She sees this white marshmallow thing bouncing in Umi's yard] What is that....?  
  
Umi: Whoa...it looks so delicious....it looks like dancing marshmallows!! Lets go catch it!  
  
Hikaru: YEAH!  
  
Umi & Hikaru: [Run out the door in January without coats....suddenly they see golden redish white light and it disappears]  
  
Hikaru: Where did it go?!  
  
Umi: [Dazed] Marshmallow.....heaven....  
  
Hikaru: I wanna go there!  
  
Umi: Yeah! But first we gotta trick them into thinking we are marshmallows!  
  
Hikaru: How are we going to do that...?  
  
Umi: Hm....I know! Lets stuff our clothes with cotton balls!!!  
  
Hikaru: [Thinks Umi is wierd but agrees] OK! [Thinks to herself "Why did I just agree?" ]  
  
Umi: OK! Lets go on a cotton ball drive!  
  
Hikaru: I can't drive, can you?  
  
Umi: No, I ment go knocking on people's doors and asking for cotton balls...  
  
Hikaru: Um...oooo........kkkkkkk?  
  
Umi: [Runs next door]  
  
-Door opens-  
  
Umi: Hello Sir!  
  
Sir: Hello miss, what can I do for you today?  
  
Umi: Got balls?  
  
Sir: Um....Yessss.....  
  
Umi: Good, are they big? Because I need big ones, you know the bigger the better!  
  
Sir: Well they are kind of small...will that do?  
  
Umi: Well I want something to fill up the inside of my clothes....  
  
Sir: Really?  
  
Umi: Yeah....Duh! GIMME UR BALLS!  
  
Sir: Let me see what I can do for you miss, why don't you come inside  
  
Umi: Ok....hold on, HIKARU!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Hikaru: [Runs shyly into the man's house]  
  
Sir: Sit down, I will be with each of you in a minute  
  
Umi: [Smiles] Ok...[Turns to Hikaru] See I told you this would work! =)  
  
Hikaru: Why did we have to come in...why couldn't we have stayed outside?  
  
Umi: I don't know I guess he-- [She gets inturrupted]  
  
Sir: Well girls, come right upstairs..  
  
Umi: No thank you, we can wait here....  
  
Sir: Well downstairs isn't as fun as upstairs....  
  
Hikaru: I like FUN!  
  
Sir: Yes and that is what you will get!  
  
Hikaru: [Stunned] Huh?  
  
Umi: Well I'm not going up there for cotton balls, don't you have any downstairs...  
  
Sir: Oh..I...wait....cotton balls?  
  
Umi: Yes...[To Hikaru] Man, I think people are getting senile early these days..  
  
Hikaru: Yeah...  
  
Sir: You want.... COTTON balls?  
  
Umi: [In a slow voice] I rang the doorbell [She gets up mimicking ringing a bell] And you opened the door [She mimicks opening a door] I asked you [She opens her mouth wide] If I could have cotton balls!  
  
Sir: Ummm.....yes,yes,sorry....  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------  
  
Umi: There, you see it worked  
  
Hikaru: Boy, that guy was wierd  
  
Umi: I know...  
  
Hikaru: Do you think he was keeping all the cotton balls to himself and he just pretended to act wierd?  
  
Umi: You know what! I think you are right! Tonight we dress like aliens and we go abduct the cotton balls!  
  
Hikaru: Umi.....How are we going to get to the cotton balls?  
  
Umi: I don't know maybe....wait....YARICKA!  
  
Hikaru: Ooooh! What is it!?  
  
Umi: Nothing, I just felt like saying that..doesn't it sound funny if you say it like over and over and over and over again?  
  
Hikaru: Um....I....guess........  
  
Umi:......I'm bored...  
  
Hikaru: ?  
  
Umi: What do you mean '?'  
  
Hikaru:......I don't know what to think....  
  
Umi: About what?  
  
Hikaru: About you being bored...  
  
Umi: Do you know this is stupid  
  
Hikaru: Yes  
  
Umi: YES?! OOoooohhhh YooooUu!  
  
Fuu: HELLO GIRLS!  
  
Hikaru: [Mimicking Fuu again] Well I never!!!! Screaming is rude...[Walks away acting all prissy]  
  
Umi: .....Hi..Fuu...  
  
Fuu: What's wrong?  
  
Umi: I thought you were leaving  
  
Fuu: I was...  
  
Umi: You mean to tell me you never left!  
  
Hikaru: [Pops out from behind them] She was camping out in your bathroom, Umi!  
  
Fuu: [Slaps Hikaru across the face]  
  
Hikaru: Hey!!! What do you think you're doing [Slaps Fuu until she falls on the gorund and walks away with Fuu's shoes]  
  
Umi: What are you going to do with her shoes?  
  
Hikaru: I'm going to the bathroom with them....  
  
Umi: What do you mean...going to the bathroom with them....  
  
Hikaru: [Smiles] You'll see...[She walks away]  
  
Fuu suddenly starts to come to while holding her head  
  
Fuu: Huh?  
  
Umi: Oh jump for joy....  
  
Fuu: Why?  
  
Umi:.........forget it....  
  
Fuu: O- UMI! What did you do with my shoes! How dare you!  
  
Umi: Listen FUUD--(gets cut off)  
  
Fuu: Don't call me food!  
  
Umi: I didn't. I called you FUUD. [Smiles]  
  
Fuu: ER!!!!  
  
Umi: Now if you DON'T mind I'm going upstairs to use the restroom. Ta- ta! ^-^  
  
Fuu: One day Umi....one day...  
  
Umi: (turns around almost anxious to jump on Fuu and strangle her) Excuse me?  
  
Fuu: [trying to cover it up] [smiles] Have a lovely day Umi!  
  
Umi: [knows what she is doing] Yeah.....whatever Fuu it's raining.  
  
Fuu: No it's --(she gets cut-off) [Fuu starts to feel raindrops] huh? How did that-- Hey! Umi wait up!!  
  
Umi: I don't have time for this (walks away even faster)  
  
Hikaru: [hears footsteps] Is that you Umi?  
  
Umi: Yeah, Fuu is such a mean person, talk about trying to be nice to someone who just can't stand nice people like me.  
  
Hikaru: ....Umi....you're kidding right?  
  
Umi: Course I am....hahaha...  
  
Hikaru: [looks at Umi to make sure she's kidding] .....hahaha....  
  
Umi: ....hahaha......[suddenly her smiling fades] I'm not kidding..!  
  
Hikaru:....Hahaha!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! That's so funny!!!  
  
Umi: HIKARU!!!!!  
  
Hikaru: AH!.......[totally out of it] .....what?  
  
Umi: [so mad she can't talk straight] --......--u--o -ER!!! Forget it!  
  
Fuu: [out of breath] Feww....Umi you have a lot of steps in your house!  
  
Umi:..There's only 7  
  
Fuu: I was making conversation!  
  
Hikaru: Me, too, me too! I shoved your shoes down the sink!!!!  
  
Fuu: YOU! You're the ONE who stole my shoes!  
  
Hikaru: [Smiles innocently] Yup! ^-^  
  
Fuu: You WHAT?! MY...shoes [starts to cry]  
  
Umi: Wow what a sucker.....  
  
Hikaru: You would think since I'm wearing them and that it isn't possible to shove shoes down the sink she would know better being how smart she is but NnnnnnnnnOOOoooooo she has no idea. ^_^  
  
Fuu: Wait.....what? GIVE ME THOSE SHOES YOU LITTLE TWIT!  
  
Hikaru: Better catch me ....haha if you CAN! [she starts to run and then trips] Ugh....you have clown feet!  
  
Fuu: Well you have midget feet!  
  
Umi: Shut up and get out of my bathroom, what is this a campsite?  
  
Fuu: No, I came to ask you how you knew it was going to rain....  
  
Hikaru: What kind of dumb question is that?  
  
Umi: Yeah....  
  
Fuu: There wasn't a cloud in site Umi....how did you know...  
  
Umi: [sweetly] Fuu, I hate to break it to you but I think you're finally losing your marbles....  
  
Fuu: UMI I'M SERIOUS! HOW DID YOU KNOW!!!!  
  
Hikaru: [realizing it is her birthday] ......Umi.......it's happening........  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------  
  
Fuu: WHAT'S HAPPENING??! IS THIS SOME SICK JOKE?  
  
Umi: ........no  
  
Hikaru: Umi, she doesn't know......  
  
Fuu: What don't I know? Umi WHAT ARE YOU!?  
  
Umi: Shut up (she starts walking away)  
  
Fuu: (follows her and grabs her arms) STOP I DEMAND AN ANSWER!  
  
Umi: (viciously trys to get lose from Fuu's grip) I told you SHUT UP!!!!! (bright skies turned to pouring rain)  
  
Fuu: (lets go) AWW! What's happening?  
  
Hikaru: .........It is true.... I am........the BLACK MAJI  
  
Suddenly the Earth around Hikaru started to rise up above of the ground and there was fire around her. At this Umi stopped walking and watched in awe  
  
Umi: HIKARU!!!! Come back!!!!  
  
Hikaru: What's happening, I'm scared!  
  
Fuu:............WHAT ARE BOTH OF YOU! I'M REPORTING THIS AT ONCE!  
  
Hikaru: [she speaks out of her heart] YOU WOULDN'T! (suddenly a ball of fire heads towards Fuu) You are supposed to be our friend!Our Best friend!  
  
Fuu: How dare you try to kill me!  
  
Hikaru: No it was an accident please listen to me I don't know what's going on!!!!!  
  
Then a Scarlet red oval shaped jem appeared on Hikaru's right hand.  
  
Hikaru: AH! What is that!?  
  
....and then she disapeared....  
  
Umi: HIKARU!!!!!! Come back!! No..... (she starts to cry) I lost my best friend on my birthday........how could this be...why.......!!!!!  
  
Fuu: Umi it's ok......don't worry about her--  
  
Umi: (shocked Fuu would say such a thing) HOW DARE YOU!  
  
Fuu: Umi, I'm sorry I don't want to sound rude but what I was GOING to say was that she will be alright, didn't you see her shoot fire at me, if she is in danger she will be able to protect herself.......and what is this whole thing about anyhow?  
  
Umi: Oh Fuu it's a long story and you should've found out! It told me --  
  
Fuu: .....it?  
  
Umi: Yes, well you see what happened was (she explains the whole story to Fuu)  
  
Fuu: Oh my goodness, you're joking right? Umi you must be......  
  
Umi: Does it look like I am! Would I be? Oh yeah uh-huh I'm joking... Hikaru is just playing hide-and-seek.  
  
Fuu: (comes to her senses) Oh,oh......yes,um maybe you aren't joking....but philisophically this isn't possible!  
  
Umi: STOP BEING TECHNICAL! You can't always rely on books, can't you judge by what you see? You are here, you saw what happened, why can't you just admit it!  
  
Fuu:......Umi, then I would need a phyciatrist.....  
  
Umi: Yeah just like you think I need one....  
  
Fuu: Yes and I don't want to be like -- Oh....my goodness!! UMI!  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------  
  
Clef: Hello miss Ryuuzaki  
  
Umi: (stunned he knew who she was when she had never seen this person before) ....Yes? How --  
  
Clef: No need for explaining miss, come with me.  
  
Umi: Where am I going?  
  
Clef: (stops and turns to face her) You aren't going to get very far if everything must be explained to you. By the way Happy Birthday!  
  
Fuu: (looks from the small man with purple jewlrey to Umi and back at him shocked like something never before would do to her)  
  
Umi: Fine..., fine.....(she follows him)  
  
Fuu: (snaps out of it) UMI what are you stupid! Don't go with strangers--  
  
Umi and Clef disapeared in a purple white light  
  
Fuu: (sarcastically) .....Just wonderfully terrific! If this day just couldn't have gotten any better!  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------  
-Cephiro-  
  
Clef: Welcome to my world  
  
Umi: Whooooaaaaaa! (she turns around) HIKARU!  
  
Hikaru: UMI!! HI, I thought I would never see you ever again!!  
  
Umi: Me neither!  
  
Hikaru:.......Where's Fuu?  
  
Umi: Back at my house..  
  
Hikaru: Oh ic ic.. hehe...I bet I know what she's doing......blink, blink, nudge,nudge..  
  
Clef: Alright girls I am sure that you both already know that you are the chosen ones and that your home is here in Cephiro--  
  
Umi & Hikaru: (caught off guard) Our ....HOME?!  
  
Clef: Please don't inturrupt me!.... why yes until your work is done......, this will be your home.  
  
Umi: But I thought........  
  
Clef: Yes? You thought?  
  
Umi: Oh.....I thought that we weren't going to leave Earth....  
  
Hikaru: Exactly how far are we from Earth?  
  
Clef: I have no idea...  
  
Umi: YOU HAVE NO IDEA?!  
  
Clef: Nope ^-^  
  
Hikaru: Oh dear....that doesn't help....  
  
Umi: My parents are going to kill me!!!!  
  
Clef: They do that on Earth?  
  
Hikaru: (reallizes that he is serious) Yeah and then they chop you up and--  
  
Umi: (nudges her to stop joking around) No, thankfully they don't, she was just kidding.(turns to Hikaru with her eyes wide open) RIGHT........(Turns back to Clef) On Earth we have a thing called figure of speach and when I said that my parents were going to kill me, it really means that I'm in big trouble, understand?  
  
Clef: Awwww Earth is a very interesting place, I need to spend more time there.  
  
Hikaru: Yeah.......so what's your name?  
  
Clef: Oh sorry my name is Clef.... um how old are you girls?  
  
Umi: I'm 15 and she's 14..  
  
Clef: WHAT?!.....(thinks to himself "maybe they're lying") are you sure you aren't like 500?  
  
Hikaru: !......... 500?  
  
Umi: (insulted) HOW INSULTING, HOW UGLY DO YOU THINK WE ARE!?!.......(slyly)........why......how old are ...you?  
  
Hikaru: HAHA he's probably 4!  
  
Clef: Acctually, I'm a little more than 100 years old and no I do not think you girls are ugly.  
  
Umi: Haha little children these days.....  
  
Clef: I am NOT a child! I Can prove it...! Folllow me....girls, meet Makona, my trusty friend.  
  
Mokona: Puu Puu Puu!!!!!!  
  
Hikaru: Wow......  
  
Umi: Is this some play?  
  
Clef: Why do you say that child?  
  
Umi: Because it's like set up......next Hikaru is going to tell me she can understand what that marshmallow thing said.....wait! That's the marshmallow I saw eariler today!!! HIKARU WE FOUND IT!!!  
  
Hikaru: YAY!....but Umi I really DID understand it for some reason, I can also understand my dog.......hmm.......  
  
Clef: Oh I almost forgot to mention Umi you can predict things and Hikaru you can talk to animals.  
  
Hikaru: Woaaaa! Yippie!...I wonder what termites have to say for themselves??  
  
Umi: So then Hikaru what that that yummy looking THING say?  
  
Hikaru: It said Clef has been known to Cephiro for over 100 years and that he may look young but don't let that decive you, here you don't age very fast.  
  
Umi: Oh, sorry about that Clef.....hehehe.....  
  
Hikaru: So why exactly are we here?  
  
Clef: Wasn't that explained to you?  
  
Umi: ...............  
  
Clef: I guess not, next time this happens we need better messengers.....and there is supposed to be three of you Maigic Knights not two, what if you need to fight a big army....  
  
Hikaru: A BIG ARMY?!  
  
Clef: Nevermind, you'll hear about that later....well there is supposed to be three of you but we are desciding who the thrid one is, we have one in mind but we aren't positive she is the ONE.  
  
Umi: Oh and who might that be?  
  
Clef: None of your busniess....  
  
Umi: WHAT ARE YOU SOME CHILD PLAYING WITH ME?!  
  
Hikaru: Stop it Umi, don't make him mad, he looks powerful......  
  
Umi: Yeah, well so am I!  
  
Clef: You didn't recieve your powers yet Umi, what are you talking about?  
  
Umi: Well.....I know how to fence and I can fence you up a tree!  
  
Clef: ....Mokona?  
  
Mokona: Puuuu?  
  
Clef: Take this dear child and give her powers, she doesn't know what power is.  
  
Umi: Huh?!  
  
Suddenly Umi was enthrawled amongst water and she saw things she thought she'd never see even in a dream....as she was spinning about she was face to face with a blue dragon with glowing eyes out of her heart, like she was destened to say these words, she spoke as if in a trance....  
  
Umi: Selence........  
  
Hikaru: What is she doing??!  
  
Mokona: PPPUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU puu PU!  
  
Hikaru watched in amazment as Mokona transformed a blue shield around Umi and fell to the ground unconcious.  
  
Hikaru: You killed her! (she dashed toward Umi)  
  
Clef: UMI!  
  
Umi: (Unconcious but comming to) ......huh?......  
  
Hikaru: (holding Umi's head on her lap) Umi, it's me...Umi..look you have your powers you're going to be fine, please wake up...  
  
Umi: (jolted up) POWER! (fainted)  
  
Clef: Makona what did you DO?!  
  
Mokona: Puu.. ^_^  
  
Clef: Oh...  
  
Umi: (comming to again) ....wha.....happen....ed?  
  
Hikaru: UMI! ( she jumps up and Umi lands on the ground) Oh I'm so sorry, I thought I lost my best friend.....YOU'RE ALIVE!  
  
Umi: Why wouldn't I be?  
  
Mokona: PuU Puu...  
  
Hikaru: He says he's really sorry and that your internal powers are really strong--  
  
Monka: Puuuu  
  
Hikaru: He also said that we have internal powers because we are the chosen ones and thats how they find us based on that.  
  
Makona: Pu pu puu  
  
Hikaru: --and that your powers almost conterfere with mine that's why you fainted, your powers consist of you a leader like I am the leader of the Magic Knights, us, and you should be a leader but you aren't --  
  
Makona: PU PUU!! PUUU PUu!!!!!!  
  
Hikaru: That's why you are Goddess of Water!  
  
Umi: (shocked) WOw.........(she looks down) Why do I have this silly little thing on my hand...  
  
Clef: It isn't silly, that's where you get your powers, from that ovum.  
  
Umi: Now that I have powers I can show you......  
  
Clef: Only if you knew how to work them......  
  
Umi: Watch, I point this thing at you and wa-la! Presto! ......nothing's happening!  
  
Clef: My point exactly--  
  
Umi: STOP ACTING LIKE FUU!  
  
Clef: What did I tell you before? STOP inturrupting me!..Well then, you have to know the power inside you to use it and use it only for defense. Now then who wants dinner, I'm starving!  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------  
  
-At the dinner table-  
  
Clef: A feast fit for royalty! (he pounded his staff to the ground and the table was filled with delicious goodies)  
  
Umi & Hikaru: (they looked at eachother in amazment) Wow!  
  
Hikaru: Happy Birthday Umi!....And you were scared.....  
  
Umi: (she blushed) Um.....thanks...  
  
Clef: (stuffing a whole loaf of bread in his mouth) ....mWHy.....MmmWere .....Mmhf You scared mmm Umi?  
  
Umi: The dream I had about my birthday..  
  
Clef: Mmmmm Oh (he swallows the bread) darn! I told the messengers not to scare you girls! We need replacements!  
  
Hikaru: COOKIES!  
  
Umi: Wow....how random was that.....  
  
Clef: Very........anyhow.....  
  
Umi: Yeah, who exactly is the third one of us? And what are their powers....?  
  
Clef: I told you before.....  
  
Umi Please......then tell me their powers!  
  
Clef: (silence)  
  
Umi: (raged in anger) THIS ISN'T FUNNY!  
  
Hikaru: Please Clef PLEASE....I'll cry! Remember you hate it when I cry!  
  
Clef: (out of forceness) FINE.....they are of Wind..  
  
Hikaru: (nudges Umi) Oh I WONDER who that could be........ FUU! HAHAHA!!!! Could you imagine, that's why she's always on the toliet!! PASSING GAS!!! "wind" to be exact HAHAHA!  
  
Umi: HAHAHA Hikaru you are so mean...  
  
Hikaru: I know!!!! HAHA ( she stops in dead silence) I'm mean? ( she starts to cry) Wahh WAHh I don't Wahhh wanna be mean Wahh!!!  
  
Clef: (starts to cry) Why!! This is like a wedding!! It's so beatiful!  
  
Umi: (stops in her tracts and looks up at him) A WEDDING?! Are you out of your mind?  
  
Mokona: (pops up out of no where on the table dancing around holding a sign that says "yes" )  
  
Umi: Wow....what a world....  
  
Out of no where there is a flash of bright white light and everything stops. Hikaru and Clef stop crying, Mokona stops and turns to the light and Umi's eyes follow his......  
  
Umi: ..What is it?  
  
Clef: It's the last chosen one...  
  
Then out of no where a figure of a girl appears from the white light.  
  
Hikaru & Umi:......(jolt forward in shock).............. FUU!!!! 


End file.
